danceinthevampirefandomcom-20200215-history
Yuzuru
A thirteen year old boy who was once Nanami's neighbor. Because of how often both were left alone they formed a type of brother, sister bond Appearance Personality Yuzuru seems to be a very likable boy with a good head on his shoulders, though he is reckless when it comes to people he cares for that are in trouble. Not one to hang around in the background Yuzuru via Manga seems to be very involved with the goings on in the Bund. He seems to have a very detached relationship with his mother; upon hearing that Nanami Shinonome became a vampire, he chose to run away in order to find her. Yuzuru is apparently very mature, for a boy of his age, as he expressed his romantic and sexual feelings for Nanami and did not hesitate, nor later regret, to choose to forever be at her side as a vampire. Unlike Nanami, who was consumed by her base desires upon becoming a vampire, Yuzuru retained his normal personality. He had previously talked to Veratos about vampire nature, learning that vampires live by their hearts; it's likely that his bond with Nanami allowed him to keep his sanity. History Plot overview As a thirteen year old he does things thirteen year old's do except without his parents. Living in his little world of near isolation from parental figures he met Nanami. She was kind and took care of him when his parents didn't even acknowledge his existence. Like him, Nanami didn't have very present or attentive parents. The two easily formed a valuable and much needed bond in spite of their three year age difference. Yuzuru dubbed her his big sister and she dubbed him her little brother. While coming home from school Yuzuru sees that Nanami's family is moving. Upon questioning his mother she informed him that the family had no choice and that one of them had been turned into a vampire. As vampires can't leave the Bund it devastated Yuzuru while his mother advised him to forget about his now vampiric neighbor. He cried himself to sleep that night only to be roused by the calling of his name and when he opened his eyes there was Nanami. She breathlessly descended upon the boy in a heated kiss. Initially surprised he submitted to Nanami's demanding kiss, happy to once again have his big sister home.. Nanami's kiss suddenly stopped, pulling away from the boy in a mangled snarl of vampire fangs seeking the boy as it's next food supply. The Yuzuru screamed, and like that it was over and she retreated out the window with the boy calling after her. Even when his life was in danger by Nanami, all he could think of was her. Yuzuru headed to the Bund looking for her. He wanted to save his sister and resolved that he had to do it himself. Because of this little tactic he was nearly killed by a vampire early on in his quest, but he was saved by Vera-tos thankfully just in the nick of time. Because of Vera-tos saving him he was able to meet Queen Mina, Akira and Yuki, and tell them about his sister who was missing. And they learned that it was Nanami and she was working with their enemy - a leader of a mass of rogue vampires on the mainland. But they didn't know who the leader was... That night Yuzuru was allowed to stay with the group inside a van while during a stake out on the mainland. It becomes clear that Nanami's code had been re-written and their true enemy was revealed. Her name was Hysterica and she was now Nanami's master as well as the other wandering vampires on the mainland. When Vera-tos left the van to join at her Queen's side Yuzuru snuck out after her to seek out Nanami and with unexpected help from one of the Elite Eight he managed to find her as she gave a tearful confession. She loved Yuzuru but not as a brother. She loved him as a lover would and wanted him as her own, but she didn't wish to taint him... She demanded that Mina kill her to save Yuzuru's innocence and to not dirty him. But Yuzuru heard everything. He tried to go to her but she pulled away, fleeing from him, which was when Hysterica interfered. She smacked him aside like a bug and took off with Nanami in a bang of Vampire suicide bomb explosions. Yuzuru would have a chat with Vera-tos, on when and how she became a vampire, though he was in disbelief on why she would simply turn herself and become one. Her answer was because she adored Mina's mother, the previous Queen Lucretia. Telling him Vampires lived by their hearts. They can live forever on just one feeling. During the final showdown with Hysterica, Yuzuru aided in the fight by keeping Nanami distracted from listening to her master. Telling her that he was her's, he was her desire, though a master's will upon their servant is strong, the desire for what Nanami wanted was even stronger. With Nanami distracted by her blinded love for Yuzuru, she didn't see the weapon in his hand. He impaled the girl with a metal stake, to stop her from setting off the bombs with her cellphone..and to keep Hysterica from getting her claws back into her. It was a hard thing for the boy to do, but necessary. He had to stop her from listening to her master, and it was the only way for him to do so.. as painful as it was. Hysterica managed to escape the fight to find Yuzuru and what she believed to be a deceased Nanami in his lap. She was amused, saying that her little 'piggy' would be joined by the boy soon enough. She went to kill Yuzuru but was stopped by Mina now in her true form. The two fought, and Mina focused on protecting Yuzuru and Nanami.. Though Hysterica laughed that she was protecting a human and a dead body, that laughter was quickly silenced when Nanami stabbed her with the very stake she was stabbed with. It was found that the stake was hollow, filled with a DNA culture made from Mina's own blood. Mina had over-written Hysterica's code and Nanami was free, now under Mina's command. With Veratos' help they finished off Hysterica. Nanami was free and put herself under Mina's full command, to stay and work for the Queen. Because of this, however, she would have to leave Yuzuru, never to see him again because she would never be able to leave the Bund. Yuzuru asked then Veratos if she ever regretted becoming a vampire, when Veratos told him no, he smiled and ran to Nanami where she changed him into a Vampire and they embraced, now together and not looking back. In the anime Yuzuru was seen during a little pool outing with Mina, Vera, Nanami, Yuki, Nelly, Nera, and Nero. While in the Manga he helped Akira hide from the Assassins on this tail, he helps where he needs to help with expertise and remarkable stealth. Trivia *In the dub, the sibling-like bond between him and Nanami is rewritten as a strong friendship instead, as the original could be misinterpreted by those who don't understand the concept of seeing someone like an older sibling. *Its debatable if Yuzuru suffered from stunted growth or he aged slower before becoming a vampire *In the manga Yuzuru looks similar in facial features to Mina's spy Nina, who is also young in appearance. *In ''Dance in the Vampire Bund A.O.S., ''Yuzuru is confirmed to not only have married Nanami, but has taken her last name. He also works as her secretary while ahe has taken up position as principal of her old school. Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Male Character Category:Characters